


Silk Ties and Not-So-Small Talk

by boredsince1894



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, I love the friendship between Ianto and Tosh, M/M, and I think he really needed that sometimes, and such like that, janto, she's 8 years older so I imagine she saw him as a younger brother who she could guide, surprise surprise, teen and up for innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsince1894/pseuds/boredsince1894
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people can proudly boast that their best friend is in a relationship with (arguably) the most handsome man in Wales. Tosh can, of course, so you'll have to forgive her for being a bit curious....</p>
<p>young-bek on tumblr (and youngbek on here! check out her work, it's awesome!!!) wanted some sassy and gossipy Ianto, so of course I had to oblige her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ties and Not-So-Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngbek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbek/gifts).



          Of all the places inside the vast Hub, Ianto had to admit that the med bay was one of his least favorites to clean. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been dealing with dead bodies over the last few years. It just seemed so much less dutiful when you were on your hands and knees, scrubbing dried blood off the floor.

          “Ahem.”

          Ianto whirled around. He had let his mind wander far away to try and stopper his previous train of thought, which explained why he hadn’t heard the sound of Tosh entering the room. Blood rushed to his cheeks as his eyes focused in on what was dangling from her hand. She smirked as she dropped the pink and black tie down to him.

          “I found that next to my desk. Thought I’d give it to you before the rest of the team arrived.”

          “Thanks,” he blurted out, stuffing the tie into his pocket. He shot her a tight smile before turning back to his cleaning supplies. Unfortunately for him, Tosh wasn’t so easily discouraged.

          “Better me than Owen.”

          A curt nod from the back of his head was all she got. She let out an exasperated huff.

          “Ianto, you know you can talk to me, don’t you? God knows you’ve listened to me ramble on about my hopeless love life enough. It’d be nice to hear something positive for once.” Having finished getting the last flecks of blood, his scrubbing had stopped. But Ianto still didn’t reply. Tosh began to feel the worry creep into the pit of her stomach.

          “Did I say something wrong? I just assumed….If it’s not as happy as I thought, I’m really sorry, Ianto. I shouldn’t have–”

          He turned and propped himself up against the side of the med bay. “It’s alright, Tosh. Don’t worry. He’s certainly not forcing me to do anything. Far from it. It’s just…I don’t know how to describe it. I can’t seem to find the right word. I mean, I’ve had girlfriends before. A couple boyfriends. Even less casual escapades, but still. It’s…just different, I s’pose.”

          Tosh slowly made her way down the stairs to where he stood. They were finally getting somewhere (she was definitely filing away the “a couple boyfriends” bit for another time). But she had to make sure. “In a good way or a bad way?

          “A good way,” he quickly assured her. Tosh did everything she could to bite back her laughter at the eagerness in his tone.

          “Hm….” She smiled and arched an eyebrow. “Innovative?”

          That certainly sparked a grin. “Exactly.”

          “See!” she exclaimed. “I knew you would want to talk about it. Come on, Ianto. Everyone needs to gossip about their boyfriend once in awhile. It’s good for the health.”

          “I doubt that’s what Owen would prescribe.”

          “Oh, shut up; we’re talking about _you_! Let’s be honest with ourselves here. You’re dating quite possibly the handsomest man in Wales.”

          “Excuse me,” Ianto scoffed, “I thought I was easily the number one candidate for that.”

          Tosh beamed. “My apologies. But really. Do you remember when Gwen first started? All those days the four of us gossiped about him? You barely did. You barely even showed the slightest bit of interest, and here you are, with all the answers to secrets we’ve wanted to know for years!”

          “I’m afraid you’re just going to have to keep on wondering.”

          “ _Ianto!_ ” She gave his arm a slap.

          “Alright!” he laughed, batting her away. “Let’s just say…if he’s not talking, Jack’s always using his mouth for something else.”

          “You weren’t so flippant about my mouth last night,” said a smirking voice behind them. The two whipped their heads around to find Jack leaning against the railings that lined the top of the med bay. Tosh giggled as Ianto’s face flushed once more. Despite it all, he quickly recovered the pieces of his mask.

          “I never said it wasn’t ever put to good use. Now, if you don’t mind,” Ianto said, as he and Tosh climbed the stairs, “I’m going to go make some fresh coffee before Owen and Gwen have the chance to demand for it.” Brushing past Jack, he leaned in close. “We need to do a more thorough cleanup next time,” he muttered in his ear before shoving the tie into Jack’s hands.

          His lover leered as he put it in his pockets and sauntered after Ianto towards the coffee machine. Jack rubbed his thumb over the smooth silk, musing over the conversation he had just caught a snippet of, and wondering what fascinating details he had missed out on. Turning his head, he winked at Tosh. Rift-permitting, he hoped the clever woman would devise a plan to get Owen and Gwen out of the Hub early. Otherwise, it was going to be a long, insufferable day. And he was tired of making up all the excuses.


End file.
